Sesshomaru's after story
by CrescenTwilight
Summary: Naraku is defeated. The half demon who terrorized all their lives is dead. Now all that's left are the hero's and their lives. But what really became of their lives? More interestingly... Sesshomaru's? What's his after story?


"Lord Sesshomaru, is today the day we go visit Rin?" Jaken asked, looking up at the Lord of the West.

-silence-

Jaken sighs and continues to walk stubbly behind his lord, holding the staff of two heads as he trots along. Sesshomaru keeps a steady pace, walking through the gravelly rode, leading to the village where he left Rin in Kaede's care for the time being until Rin makes her big choice. He didn't exactly know when the time would be or come, but he knew it would be in the near future. Whatever Rin decided to pick, he would be obliged to obey her wish. He might even still visit here and there, on a good day of course.

"M-my Lord... what will you do if Rin decides to stay in the village? Well, the slobbery Inuyasha might rub off on her and if he does-" Jaken was cut off with a rock to the head, landing hard. A bruise the size of half his tiny head formed atop. Jaken put his tiny free hand to the bump and sighed to himself, wishing he had kept his mouth shut about Inuyasha. After all, it wasn't in his Lord's interests to discuss such half breeds.

_Bam!_ The staff of two heads lands on bruise, knocking him over again, not that he was fully up anyhow. By the time he recovered and sat up, Sesshomaru was almost out of sight, far up ahead. "LORD SESSHOMARUUUUU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE YOUR FAITHFUL SERVANT BEHIND!" and again, he ran off towards his lord.

- Back at the village, Rin, now 17, made her life absorbed into helping out the village. Sango, Miroku and the triplets all had a nice, cozy home in the center of the village. Kagome, Inuyasha, and their three kids, a girl and a set of boy twins, lived closer to the Bone Eater's Well, right on the outskirts of the village. Rin had moved in with Kaede, dedicated on helping out with herbs and child laboring. Although she did have a separate hut she could call her own.

"Rin, isn't it today that Sesshomaru is visiting ye?" Kaede asks, folding her Kimonos.

"Yeah, I believe so." Rin says, blushing slightly, trying to hold in her excitement.

"Well, why don't ye finish up here an' go see him? He should be here soon, I bet." She says, heading off into her own room.

"Alright. Do you need anything? I can make that special soup or herbs that-"

"No, thank you. I just need to rest a bit. I'll be back out in an hour. These old bones won't stay still for too long, ye know!" and with that, she disappeared around the corner, towards her room. Lately these days, Kaede has been more liable for colds and gets small headaches. Sometimes she clamps up, hardly able to move. It almost seems as if she only has the energy to fight now a days and protect the village, afterwards, she usually rests.

Once Rin finishes the folding and ordering and putting them away, she strips, taking away her work clothing and sets them aside near her doorway. She scrubs up a bit before putting on her latest kimono Sesshomaru had given her maybe a little less than a year ago. It is Orange with a huge flower starting from the right side and swirling in by her knees, the rest was a peach-pink. Who knows, maybe she would impress her Lord, after all, he did get it for her. Maybe not, he was nearly never impressed. Probably because he suspected the best in everything? Who knew?

Rin combed her hair with her fingers, getting rid of loose knots and patted her hair down. She was ready. She hoped this time wasn't the day for the decision. She wasn't ready to choose. She knew she should help out other humans and such, but with her lord, the man who had saved her life countless times and treated her well? How was she supposed to deny what she felt? She wanted both worlds... but she knows she can only choose one. Just which one will be the right one in the end?

"Rin?" someone said from the entrance of the cottage.

"Yes?" Rin turned around to reveal Kagome in the entrance way, smiling. Kagome always had that welcoming kind of smile... that is when Inuyasha and Miroku were behaving. Not that Miroku did anything lecherous or perverted to anyone anymore. Other than flirting of course. Inuyasha just never changed, which is kind of a good thing. In a way, saying the least.

"Sesshomaru is near. Inuyasha sensed him and I just wanted to let you know." There is a pause. "Do you miss being with him and the imp, Jaken?" That took Rin a bit by surprise. She wasn't expecting anything like that to come out of her mouth.

"Well, I hope whatever you pick, Rin, you're happy. Don't do it for anyone else's expectations. This is YOUR choice for a reason. Alright?" she smiled once again and disappeared through the entrance, leaving Rin to think to herself for the time being...

- The scent of humans is growing fast and strong as Sesshomaru walks a steady pace towards the village before coming across the Bone Eater's Well. Inuyasha and his human mate, Kagome, he remembered and knew well, could tell that the small hidden cottage in the trees several yards away is theirs. Their scent lingered around the house as if it were a shield to keep intruders out. He could also smell, what he knew the proper name, niece and nephews, lingering scents there as well. Sesshomaru looked towards the scent of the village, not that he needed scents to rely on, he had walked this path or took the faster approach from above many times. But still, being a demon did have it's perks. Being able to distinguish nearly untraceable scents was one of them. And he was proud of it.

Jaken lugged right behind, panting slightly as followed his Lord. He wasn't looking forward to the village's encounter, but he, not that he would ever admit it of course, was happy to be able to see Rin. It was quiet and lonely around, plus Sesshomaru never seemed interested in hearing whatever it was that he had to say. Nor did his Lord Sesshomaru ever heed his advice. Not even once in a while.

Within a few moments, they had reached the edge of the village. Many human scents lingered and the humans that were around, watched nervously. They should know by now that he wouldn't harm them, at least until provoked. No, not even then. Humans were too weak to even consider worthy for an opponent. The only ones were priests and priestess'. Maybe toss them aside for warning, otherwise, no harm done. Besides, this is one, if any others, that count as a truce. They don't necessarily kill you on the spot. Or try to anyway.

"Milord, I don't see Rin anywhere, do you?" he asks, putting his hand above his brow as if searching the sea of humans would change anything to a small imp demon such as himself. Sesshomaru ignored him, just following her scent to where it grew the most. Finally, he came upon a cottage, maybe five minutes or so away from where he entered the village from the forest where the Bone Eater's well is. The scent was strong here and some shuffling noises founded its way to Sesshomaru, making him walk right in.

-**Rin's POV-** Finally, getting dressed into the nice, orange kimono Lord Sesshomaru got for me, I head out into the den of the cottage, but am met with something that knocks me flat on the ground. I groan as I sit up, looking at what could have possibly made me fall like that. I am almost surprised to see that is it Lord Sesshomaru. His handsome hard body is what knocked me down. I immediately blush at the fact that I had bumped into him and that he met me here, before I could even possible head out the door. Not that there is a specific time or anything, but everything should have been done sooner. Besides, he doesn't like waiting.

"L-lord Sesshomaru. You're here!" I raise to my feet, walking towards him until I am merely a foot away. His body towering over mine as we stand close together. Jaken on the other hand, hasn't grown at all. In fact, he might have even shrank from the last time I saw him. Oh well, now is not the time for jokes.

"Rin! How dare you bump into Lord Sesshomaru! Ugh, even after leaving you with humans, you haven't grown any manners from the last time we saw you! Or the time before that!" Jaken spurts, although I can tell he's trying to hold back a wide grin and some tears.

"I missed you too, Jaken!" I say, smiling at him before squeezing him into a kneeling hug. (Yes, I have to kneel now to match his height, even though I'm still a little taller though!). Sesshomaru sat there, seeming content with just staring. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm wearing the kimono you gave me." I say, feeling myself blush. Sesshomaru nods, acknowledging the kimono.

- **Sesshomaru's POV-** Rin has gotten older. Much older. It had only been about 7 months since the last time they met. The orange kimono contrasts nicely with her eyes and hair color and it fits nicely around her body frame. Jaken might as well yell in shock, sensing the imp demons reaction. Otherwise, it was all over his face.

"Rin, you're finally grown up."

- **Rin's POV-** I feel myself smile. "Lord Sesshomaru, you look... the same." I finish happily, knowing he probably won't look a day older anytime soon. He makes a "Hmph" sound, before turning around, out into the night.

"Rin, I will set up with the woman Kaede about our travels." he says, glancing back. Of course, I almost forgot that about 7 months ago, we had talked about traveling a little so I could be back to being more familiar with him again. Not that I could forget anything FROM traveling with him. It had been amazing.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." I agree. I follow him to the hut where Kaede is and Jaken I know is stumbling behind me. I giggle a bit, setting my pace slower for him so we match speed. I almost forget I have more speed than I had before. Finally, wake it to the hut after ignoring all the whispers and stares I'm sure we get from the loner villagers. I smile a little. It's nice to have him back.

- **Nobodies POV- **Kaede walks out into the main room and invites the trio inside. Sesshomaru takes note a sleeping girl and two boys all curled up nicely by the stew pot, hardly noticing of them. The girl has dog ears and silvery hair, no doubt his half brothers child. The other two are human, similar looking. Probably twins.

"Hello there, Sesshomaru. I'm sure ye're here to request Rin?" She says, sitting down in a stool next to the children. Finally, after hearing Kaede's voice, all three kids turn at them.

"Uncle!" the girls says, no doubt about three years old, runs toward him and grasps his leg.

"Have you no respect?! This is Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the wes-" he is cut short with a glare from his master. No later, Inuyasha walks in, snatching the girl up.

"Alright, enough already. I'm sure your uncle doesn't like his leg attacked now."

"But, dawwy, that's Sessharoo!" the girl pleads. Sesshomaru's eyes widen by a mere hair's width. Inuyasha seems to realize and tries to reassure him that she has a hard time pronouncing his full name. Sesshomaru makes it seem that he doesn't seem interested like usual. Inuyasha gives up and sets the girl down.

"Yumi, it's time to go back home, squirt." he states. "See ya later, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha dismisses his brother and him and Yumi follow behind out hut.

"I have come here for Rin as I have stated the last time I would." Sesshomaru says, answering Kaede's question before being interrupted.

"Very well, Rin, is this what ye want?" Kaede replies, glancing towards Rin now.

"Yes. I will be back by a few months." Rin says, smiling shyly at the old woman before her.

"Then it is settled. You will stay with Sesshomaru for the time being, and when you return, you shall make your decision." she claims, Rin nodding in agreement.

"We will set out in the morning, Rin." Sesshomaru pitches in before turning to leave.

Jaken follows swiftly behind his master, adding before he disappears, "Don't be late, Rin. We're leaving first thing!" and they disappear.

- Sesshomaru leans against a tree on a hillside that showed below the whole village. He knew which hut was hers even from the view a bit away from all the noise and smells that enticed the air around. He would send Jaken down in morning for her when she would awaken from her sleep.

He looked up the moon, it was a crescent and the evening air was cool. It was a comfortable night and soundless at that, if you excluded Jaken's snoring from across the clearing on the hill, back by the small fire pit he had made earlier.

He looked back down at the village. A larger hut sprawled out near Rin's, shadowed by the forest, lay silent. All lights out as well. He knew it was his half brothers.

Inuyasha... He knew he had definitely matured a bit since the slaying from Naraku. Yumi looked a lot like her mother, but had her father's hair color and eyes. There were probably more of them running around, knowing Inuyasha and his human, priestess mate, Kagome. That's seemed to be all his brother wanted. Too bad Sesshomaru didn't care much for visiting matters. It seemed strange that his daughter, Yumi, would be so eager to see him of all people. He hadn't even known her name and the girl felt obliged or actually cared enough to show affection to a demon, such as he. Had Inuyasha told her about him? Or was the girl just curious upon hearing his name? Not that any of this mattered.

For the rest of the night, Sesshomaru stood with soundless dreams (or daydreams), not ever once, falling asleep...


End file.
